The Hatching
by Telgar Weyr
Summary: A story version of the hatching that occured in our roleplay. The characters and dragons that are mentioned in detail are the characters that we have created. The rp and story are set in the 10th pass on pern.


Hatching's were always wonderful and exciting occasions. The knowledge that soon there would be new Weyrlings and once again the future of the Weyr was secure for a while longer always bolstered spirits. This hatching was of course even more important than usual, the clutch was widely regarded as being Svrieth's last clutch, the queen was weak and it was clear that she would not rise again. So everyone wanted this last clutch of her's to be a success. Weyrleader O'kar stood alone in the stands; Weyrwoman Delina was far too weak to attend.

Despite the late hour the stands of the Hatching Cavern were packed with people, the riders and Weyrfolk making up most of the crowd though there were also many there to watch their sons and daughters, brothers and sisters as they stood on the sands.

As the stands continued to fill the candidates made their way onto the sands, their traditional white tunics flapping in the chilly evening breeze, their feet protected from the scorching sands by sandals. They all looked nervous, eyeing the eggs hopefully while looking anxiously at the queen; desire and fear warred within them for dominance and they took in their surroundings. This group had a lot of diversity in it, lots of both girls and boys and of a variety of ages which was good, the dragons had a good selection to choose from.

The eggs were as mixed as the candidates, some small some large and with all sorts of patterns covering them. The most obvious one was of course the most important one, the queen egg and all the girls on the sands eyed it longingly; to impress a gold would be the most wonderful thing. The boys on the other hand were looking over the other eggs and picking out the biggest and most impressive ones, dreaming of bronzes.

Up in the stands O'kar was joined by the Junior Weyrwoman Hannele, who stood in for the ill Delina and brief words were exchanged, both far too focused on the hatching for much conversation.

The eggs were rocking furiously now and soon the sound of shells cracking filled the cavern and the buzzing of the crowd increased as everyone waited to see what colour the first hatchling would be. After a few more moments of rocking, a brown burst from the egg, sending shards of shell flying everywhere. Just by looking at him you could tell he would be powerful, he was bulkier than other browns and wouldn't be as fast because of it, but it was clear he would make up for it with his strength. His colouring was fairly uniform, dark brown flowing evenly across his hide; the only lighter parts are the wing membrane, and that is only because they are thinner.

As everyone's eyes were focused on the brown another egg was rocking and cracking, quietly and without the violence of the brown and then quite suddenly there was a tiny, delicate green there, seeming to have almost just appeared from between, those that had noticed her hatching however had seen her carefully shrug out of her egg. The candidates noticed her slowly, gasping slightly as they saw her, amazed by her fragile beauty, her colouring was beautiful, almost sparkly with light and dark patches covering her, she was so pale many wondered whether she was sick. Her structure is fine and delicate and her movements are almost feline. Spreading her wings out to dry she sat for a few moments, surveying those assembled before her.

Almost immediately after hatching the brown set off towards the candidates, his gait was awkward but still he moved forward with surprising speed and purpose. As he moved he bumped into another egg with rocked sideways and collided with another egg, both cracking on impact. The two eggs cracked further before a blue and another green struggled out of their eggs.

The brown hesitated for only a moment before moving forward again, he reached the candidates quickly he barrelled into a group of them that didn't get out of the way fast enough. Eyes whirling red he lashed out to his left as something startled him, he barged into a tall dark haired girl knocking her over then into a lad who also was knocked off his feet. The girl staggered back to her feet, unharmed though she kept weight off one leg as she moved away from the hatchling, the boy too was unharmed though he stayed down until the brown had moved away.

Those in the stands watched with concern as the brown lumbered around the sands, a hatchling that took too long to find its lifemate could cause trouble, injuring candidates and impeding the other hatchlings. The candidate's attention was torn, between the stumbling brown, the waiting green, the newly hatched blue and second green of course all the as yet unhatched eggs.

Then suddenly things began happening a whole lot faster. The green and blue that had hatched with the help of the brown untangled themselves and lurched off, making their way towards the candidates and surprisingly quickly finding what they wanted. The green first finding her lifemate in the form of a boy originally from Ista; the boy dropped to his knees before the green and cried out for all to hear, "Her name is Elgeth!" with the Impression the boy became T'vad and the first new Weyrling. Just a few moments later the blue made his way to a boy from High Reaches, on the way taking out a young girl from Benden, "Muith? Muith!" croaked out the now named P'cay.

Neither noticed as the healers hurried up and carried away the Benden girl, a cloth quickly draped across her terribly mangled legs.

Another brown hatched and slowly made his way forward, before gaining confidence and charging towards the candidates, he knew who he was looking for and he was not happy about all the others in his way. A tall boy from Igen got in his way and ended up sobbing in pain, clutching his ankle where the brown's claws had lashed him. The same boy that had been knocked down by the first brown once again got unlucky and got in the way of this brown as well; his robe got caught in one of the little dragon's claws, in the struggle to get free the brown lashed out and left a deep wound in the boys hip before finally getting free and making his way to the one he wanted. The dragon collided and bowled over his new lifemate, "Charseth! YES, YES!" the boy now known as G'dae cried out.

It was all happening so fast, in just a matter of moments three dragon's had Impressed and already the three new pairs were making their way off the sands to where other riders waited to instruct them.

Yet still the first two hatchlings had not hatched; the violent brown still roamed the sands and the delicate green still waited.

Another egg was beginning to twitch and shake, in a way that made people eye it warily, wondering what would come out of it; they didn't have to wait long. After another twitch and another rock, the egg almost seemed to explode, the shell shattering and sending shards flying everywhere. In the remains sat a bronze.

Everyone, candidates and spectators alike, gasped as they saw the bronze. He was perfectly coloured, very pale especially in comparison to his brethren, however the colour suits his long build. His eye ridges protrude quite sharply which has the unfortunate effect of making his eyes look sunken and sad.

The brown that had first hatched was still roaming the sands looking, much to the worry of those watching, what if he went between? But they didn't have to worry. The brown had been looking at the group of boys when he rattled his wings and turned around, heading suddenly in the direction of the girls. Once he reached them he made his choice quickly, marching up and staring into the eyes of a dark haired girl, who stared back at him in wonder. "It's okay, Ursidaeth -" Ichidou murmured, seeming to stumble over the name slightly, though her lips moved silently as she continued to mouth the name of her life-mate. She reached out and scratched his eye ridges, producing a happy rumble that echoed through the cavern, she then paused then glanced around, "Oh, we'll get you fed!" she said and she lead the dragon off the sands to the waiting riders, oblivious to everything else around her.

The other candidates watched the new pair as they left the sands, feeling a little jealous and wondering whether soon they too would be leaving the sands with a dragon.

Even as her brother charged around, causing mayhem before finding his, the delicate green waited, observing the candidates from a distance, weighing up their worth and looking for the one that would belong to her. Then quite suddenly she was up and moving, making her way forward as gracefully as a hatchling could she walked straight to the girls, and to one girl in particular. The tallish girl with pale blonde hair glanced behind her, clearing wondering if there was anyone behind her that the green was aiming for, but there wasn't and when she looked back the green was right in front of her and staring up at her. "Sidheth." Aleerna's voice was full of love as tears filled her eyes, "Yes, forever and ever!" she smiled then a look of guilt flashed across her face, "Oh Shards, I'm sorry, come on Sidheth, let's go get you fed!" and she too lead her dragon off the sands.

As the two girls and their dragons left the sands more eggs was beginning to hatch. One of them was rocking from side to side, occasionally bumping into other eggs in its occupants haste to get out. Then finally the egg cracked completely to reveal another brown, though this one was very different from his brother. His colours were varied, with his wings dark, his body a lighter brown and his belly even lighter still.

At the same time as the brown hatched another egg cracked, rolled, cracked, rolled, then cracked open completely to reveal another green. She is a well structured dragon, lithe and neither plump nor skinny. Her hide is a dusty green, with her belly a lighter shade and her legs and tail a dark green. Her eyes are lined with dark green and the same colour is splattered along her neck ridges. Her wing sails are so translucent they look almost white.

While everyone's attention was on the newest hatchlings, the sole bronze was starting to make his way forward. He walked with an arrogant, confident gait and if anything got in his way he would deal with it quickly; another egg was head-butted away and it was clear he was strong and determined. His newly hatched green sister also got in his way; at first he simply regarded her curiously for a moment before he got bored, he swiped out at her to make her move and she reeled back, screeching with pain as ichior dripped from her nose to the sands. His path clear the bronze moved forward again with renewed determination towards the now very nervous candidates.

The people in the stands gasped with shock and horror at the antics of the bronze. The Weyrleaders too were a little worried, though there was nothing that they could do.

The calmer brown hung back, wisely keeping out the way of his violent bronze brother, waiting for his chance before starting to make his way forward. He took the long way round to the candidates, disappearing behind Svrieth for a time before reappearing at the very end of the line of candidates. His head swung back and forward as he made his way down the line, looking for his.

The poor little green that had been gouged by the bronze retreated back to the comfort of her mother and keeping away from all the others. A gentle and encouraging croon from the gold helped to bolster her and help her head forwards, though her steps were nervous and she stayed far away from the bronze.

The bronze ploughed into the candidates, knocking over anyone who got in his way of his search. Strangely enough he stops by one of those he knocked over, pausing and standing over the boy who had been knocked over and cut by the two browns. Liamarc stared up at the bronze, almost as though he was hypnotised, before he rose and without any regard to his injury, left the sands with his dragon; L'iam and Zeloth the newest pair.

With the Impressing of the bronze everyone relaxed slightly, no longer so worried about being mauled and they were able concentrate on the other hatchlings and the remaining eggs.

Then the biggest egg began to hatch, the egg that everyone had been waiting for and it didn't disappoint. The egg rocked, long cracks appearing slowly down the sides of the egg, little bits slowly cracking and dropping to the sands before finally revealing its treasure. For a moment it looked like the egg had a second layer before a petite tail flopped out of the ball and the rest of the beautiful new gold slowly unfolded. She is a perfect queen, her hide a soft even gold, with slighter darker shades dusting across her legs and snout. She is delicately boned and proportioned smaller than other gold's with small wings and a small body.

Everyone was entranced with the new gold, wondering who she would choose and the girls still left on the sands could help but hope that she would come to her.

The brown hatching was still looking around the candidates before finally finding the one he was looking for, crooning pitifully before suddenly the noise changed into a happy croon as he butted the legs of a tall blonde boy. The boy looked around at the sounds the brown was making before jumping with surprise when he butted against him, then their eyes met and it was clear to all Impression was made. Lusuth stared up lovingly at F'lin as they left the sands.

Things were really speeding up, eggs were hatching all over the place and little dragons were slowly taking their first wobbly steps towards their lifemates. Two greens hatched and quickly made their way to the candidates and in a very short time both had found theirs. One butted a red-headed girl who squealed with delight, "Diamath," and lead the green away. The other green meanwhile was staring into the eyes of an older lad from the smithhall, "Vakath," he pronounced proudly.

Two blues and another brown were also struggling out of their eggs before heading out and causing absolute mayhem. The brown rushed to and fro, kicking up sand into the eyes of the candidates and knocking them over if he didn't like them while the blues trailed after him, trampling any that had been knocked down. But thankfully they too impressed quickly, "Frath!", "Oliseth!" and "Plinith" were called out in rapid succession as the six made their way off the sands.

Another green and five blues hatched and Impressed in the blink of an eye, Gearth, Ljanth, Kejarth, Revdeth, Hioth, and Mowleth all Impressed boys on the sands and joined the ever increasing group leaving.

The little injured green had finally reached the candidates and was eyeing them carefully, making her important decision as to which to choose. Eventually her eyes locked with a short boy whose attention had been mostly focused on the action around him. Finally he looked down and he saw the green struggling towards him, hurrying forward he met her half way and gently stroked her eye ridges, before the boy now known as M'eha lead Auroth away.

There were not many eggs left to hatch and out of one of the remaining ones began to crack and splinter, a green foot sticking out of a hole as the dragon struggled to free herself. Eventually she is free and reveals herself to the waiting candidates. She is small, even among greens but brightly coloured, she isn't the prettiest of all greens and her build may even be considered slightly ugly. However it is her movement that is remarkable, she moves with an unstoppable determination that shows she will never give way to anything.

The gold was moving forward and all attention focused on her and she knows it. Her natural grace kicks in as she heads towards the candidates, but she is not just pretty colours and grace, she is a predator and she is dangerous. Reaching the girls she observed them for just a moment before she crashes into the legs of a girl from the smithhall and lashing out at another nearby girl, her actions clearing a deliberate path to the tall girl she wanted. Slowly the girl sank to her knees before the gold oblivious to the resounding applause that filled the cavern as Impression was made. Slowly Onie got to her feet, tearing streaking down her face, she was dirty and sweaty but none of that matter for she was the goldrider of Yokaith. Onie held her head high as the two proudly made their way to the waiting riders off the sands.

Another of the remaining eggs was rocking, carefully it had been biding its time, waiting for its dangerous siblings to be gone before beginning to crack. First a pair of blue wings pushed through the top of the egg, the dragon they belonged to thrashing inside the egg before finally pushing its way out of the restraining egg. The blue was darkly covered with striking pale blue streaks and markings on his nose, belly, tail and backlegs. Despite his vivid colouring his build is average and there is nothing remarkable about his movements.

As her brother hatched the determined green had reached the candidates. She marched along in front of them, carefully sizing them all up against her criteria. Eventually she stopped and her eyes met a girl that had managed to so far stay out of trouble. The girl stared back into the eyes of her lifemate as tears welled up and spilled down her cheeks. "Yes, lets Tertiath," Minno said with a happy smile as they left the area, with a quick wave to the stands.

There were now only a couple of eggs left that had not hatched and one of them was cracking. Cracks appeared quickly, none of the slow teasing that some of the other eggs had shown, this one cracked suddenly in half, the shell falling away to reveal a pretty green. Her colours are rich and deep, her colour even across the top of her hide, her belly is pale and the colours contrast beautifully. There is not a single blemish or flaw to detract from her beauty.

The blue was already making his way amongst the candidates, looking at a couple of the girls before moving on towards the boys. He glanced at a few of them before stopping in front of a boy with multicoloured hair. The boy was clearly ecstatic as Impression occurs, "I love you too, Isoeth," R'shal murmured reaching out to rub the nose of his blue, "And you would have found me, no doubt of that. Come on, let's get you some food. I can only imagine how hungry you must be." With those words they left, another pair successfully Impressed.

The green too was moving, she avoided any of the candidates who moved to close to her, but if they didn't get close enough then they too were passed over, however every candidate got a serious look and consideration. But finally she found the one that was hers a fairly pretty girl with brown hair. The girl seemed to be entranced as the green approached her, reaching out a hand towards the beautiful dragon as it reached her. Staring deeply into the shining eyes it was clear that the dragon had chosen her girl. "Oh you darling," Ixiara whispered, touching her forehead to her dragon's head, "You wonderful, beautiful darling. Yes, of course." She stood up, though never completely letting go of her lifemate, "Please don't worry," she said as they made their way off, "I'll fix it, I promise."

As they left the sands the final eggs all hatched almost at once, all revealing greens. With a whirlwind of emotion and tears Niwath, Tofoth, Pevorth, Fazath, Breith and South all Impressed.

Then quite suddenly it was over, all the eggs had hatched and Impressed, much to the relief of the Weyrleaders. Those left standing on the sands were left to make their way sadly off as the successful candidates, now Weyrlings, fed and oiled their new partners. Svrieth and Oweth took off and lead the exodus of dragons from the cavern as everyone slowly began filtering out, chattering excitedly and reliving all the moments of the amazing event.


End file.
